Bulma's and Vegeta's Firstborn
by AnimeFanatic
Summary: This is an *A/U* fic about Trunks's first few years--this is my first fic so bear with me, and r+r
1. The First Couple Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z-the show, its characters, the toys, or anything like that. I DO own this story, however, and if it's similar to any of your, it's simply coincidence because I've never read any of your stories yet.  
  
Hi! This is my first fanfic so I don't know how good it is going to be. This is when Trunks is born and gets a little older. It's an A/U, so don't flame me because it isn't how they would normally act. I hope you enjoy it!   
  
The first breath of a baby boy cries as he is carried to his mother. Bulma keeps her son close to her as she looks at her first-born. Vegeta, of course, is minding his own business, but he is actually thinking how lucky he is.   
Two years have passed and Bulma is teaching Trunks how to talk and walk. "C'mon Trunks! Say mommy!" But Trunks doesn't say anything. "Oh, Trunks, one day you are going to be like your father. But you can't when you can't walk or talk." Trunks looks over to the corner and sees Vegeta leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. "Dahe," Trunks says with a smile on his face. "Daddy!" as he looks at his father with a giggle. Vegeta looks over and thinks in his mind, "He is going to be like me after all!"   
  
Then there is a knock on the door. "Bulma? It's me, Gohan! I brought you the old baby stuff I used to use. You called earlier about it?" Bulma looks over to the door. "Oh, yes, the door is open! C'mon in!" (Squeak) "Oh, Gohan, don't forget to close the door! I don't want Trunks to get sick!" (slam) *Sigh* "I flew the whole way over here!" says Gohan panting. "That is a LONG way." Bulma goes over to the refrigerator "Would you like some water?" "Oh yes please!" says Gohan with excitement. * GULP* "Goo goo," says Trunks, reaching for Gohan. "I think he wants you to hold him," says Bulma as she giggles. "Oh, may I?" asked Gohan. "Of course, you can." "Go-an." Bulma looks over to Gohan. "He is trying to say your name, but he can't say the "h" right, hehe!" "Gohan!" he then says with total excitement. "He did it!" Gohan says in surprise. "That is cool! Can he say anything else?" "Oh, yes, he can! He said 'daddy!'" Gohan looks over at Vegeta. "Vegeta doesn't seem to care much, huh?" Then Bulma looks over at Vegeta as well. Vegeta comes out from the corner and says, "I do too care! What's it to you???" Gohan looks at Vegeta and takes some steps back. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all..." ^_^*. Vegeta goes over to Trunks. Vegeta takes Trunks and sits him down in a chair. "You wouldn't know anyway, Gohan. You're not old enough." Gohan looks at Vegeta. "SORRY! Anyway, Bulma, I have to go. My mom is going to want me to catch up in my schoolwork. Bye!" "Ok Gohan see ya later." (Slam)   
  
"Vegeta, what is the matter with you? You didn't have to be so rude to Gohan!" *Sigh* Bulma goes to the pantry to get some food for dinner as Vegeta holds Trunks. "No matter how mean and rough people think I am, which is a good thing, I will always be gentle with you." So for the rest of the day, Vegeta holds Trunks in his arms and they both fall asleep for the rest of the night.   
  
Well, that's the beginning! Did you like it? I won't finish it unless I get some reviews (good or bad, but if they're flames, please tell me why), so r+r, please!!!!!!  



	2. Training

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Dragon Ball Z but this story-do I REALLY have to keep writing this?  
  
This is the second part of my story. I hope you enjoy this one! (And if anyone knows how to spell Saiyin please tell me how, as well as explaining to me any grammar mistakes so that I don't make them in the future-but don't blame me if the grammar is bad-my sister proofread it!)  
  
~~~*5 years later*~~~   
  
Trunks was now seven, and he was allowed to train on his own. He always went out to the fields where there weren't many people. Gohan almost always came to visit, especially to teach Trunks how to turn into a Super-Saiyin. Gohan was now 16, and he turned into a Super-Saiyin when he was about 11 years old. He tried to help Trunks understand that he couldn't become a Super-Saiyin with power only. Gohan said to think of something that made him sad or mad, but he couldn't, so Trunks just increased his power level without transforming into a Super-Saiyin. Every day Vegeta would watch his son try to turn into a Super-Saiyin. He was thinking about how Goku had turned into a Super-Saiyin before him. He was always so angry about that, but he eventually gave up trying to be stronger than Kakorat (sp? tell me if you know), as he calls Goku. One day, Gohan couldn't help Trunks train because ChiChi wanted him to study, so Trunks trained himself. Vegeta wanted to help him, so every day that Gohan wasn't there to help Trunks, Vegeta would train him.   
"Dad, I'm glad that you came out here with me. Thanks a whole bunch." Trunks said with a smile.  
Vegeta looked at Trunks. "You're welcome."   
  
Finally, it was time for dinner, and Bulma made a big roast.   
"Trunks, sit up closer to your plate." (Trunks never pulled his chair up close to the table.) "So, Vegeta, were you having a fun time with Trunks?"   
Vegeta looked over at Bulma. "I guess..."   
Trunks looked over at his father. "Uh...well, I did!"   
Bulma smiled at Trunks. "That's good."   
That night, Vegeta felt bad for not admitting that he had a great time with his ONLY son. That night he started to have dreams about what it would it be like not to have a son at all! The next day, Vegeta came out with him because, of course, ChiChi wouldn't let Gohan help Trunks that day. And, finally, Vegeta admitted that he loved it, and Trunks was happy!  
  



	3. Trunks's Power

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about DBZ except this story.  
  
Hey! This is my 3rd chapter. I hope you enjoy this too! And I'm going to remind you ppl-this is an A/U FIC-Vegeta is OOC on purpose, so please don't send me reviews telling me what I already know. Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
~~~*Next Day*~~~   
  
Trunks got up early that morning because he wanted to catch up on his training. Secretly, Vegeta got up early too. He watched his son train. "I'm gonna turn into a super Saiyan! No matter what!" Trunks cried.  
  
Vegeta knew what it was like trying to turn into a super Saiyan. In his mind Vegeta was saying,"I know you can do it Trunks! If I can do it then you can! I just know it!"   
  
Trunks was powering up a blast. "Heeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhh!"   
  
Trunks blasted the ball of light to a tree. Vegeta's eyes widened. In his mind, "Wow! Not too long from now he is really going to be a super Saiyan!"   
  
The dust cleared away from the view. Vegeta was clapping. Trunks looked over. "Oh, dad! Uh , did I wake you? If I did, I'm sorry!"   
  
Vegeta smiled. "Oh, no, no. I was watching you. You don't mind do you?"   
  
Trunks looked over to his father. "Oh, no, not at all! I think it is great! So, what do you think of my power level?"   
  
Vegeta faced his son with a smile. "Not too long from now, I know you are going to be a super Saiyan." Trunks looked over at Vegeta with a GREAT smile.   
  
"Really? Do you mean it? Oh yeah!" Vegeta smiled.   
  
"Yes! I know you are going to be one not too long from now."   
  
It was time for lunch and Bulma called them in. "VEGETA! TRUNKS! TIME FOR LUNCH!" They both walked in the room.   
  
"So mom what is for lunch today mom?" Bulma walked over to the refrigerator.   
  
"Well. Do sandwiches sound good?"   
  
"Yeah!" said both Vegeta and Trunks. Finally, lunch was over and Vegeta and Trunks trained.   
  
"Ok dad! Here it goes! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!"   
  
Vegeta sensed his power level at 193 thousand! Vegeta smiled and said,"OK! wanna here your power level?"   
  
"YEAH!" yelled Trunks. "Well my senses tell me around... 193 thousand." Trunk's chin practically dropped to the ground!   
  
"1... 1... 193 thousand!!!????!!! WOW! That is GREAT!" Vegeta laughed.   
  
"Yes that is what I said." Trunks immediately ran to his house to tell his mother.   
  
"Mom, Mom! My power level is 193 thousand!"   
  
Bulma looked over with surprise. "Wow! And how do you know how high your power level is?"   
  
"Dad told me!"   
  
"Ok go wash up it is almost time for dinner."   
  
"OK!"   
  
Trunks ran to the bathroom. "SO Vegeta. I guess you really bonded with him!"   
  
Vegeta looked sheepishly over at Bulma. Then he looked away. "Yeah. I think I should because he has Saiyan blood in him. And that will never change."  
  
  



End file.
